pour toujours et a jamais
by shiniyaoi27
Summary: le destin et bien sombre pour ceux qui sont encore debout et se batte , pourtant l'amour renaîtra même enfouit dans les méandres de leurs mémoires . Spécial os pour la journée contre l'homophobie du 17 mai , venait lire rien que pour tous les soutenir...


Pour toujours et a jamais, être tiens ! 

**Raiting **: M

**Beta lectrice** : JamieWinchester, ma cousine adorée que j'aime plus que tout au monde. 3

**Résumé :** on se cherche, on se retrouve, on se déteste on s'apprivoise mais jamais la présence de l'autre ne nous indiffère. A travers l'espace et le temps l'histoire d'amour la plus secrète qui n'a n'encore jamais était raconté. Dit moi quand pourront nous enfin nous dévoiler ? Aujourd'hui serait un bon jour le faire …

**NDA **: bonjour a tout le monde j'ai décidé de vous poster cette OS que j'avais déjà en tète depuis un petit moment pour la journée international contre l'homophobie. Pour ce qui attende la suite de mon autre fic ne vous inquiétez j'y travail mais le bac approche et j'ai moins de temps à me consacrer a l'écriture mais j'essayerai de poster 1 ou 2 chapitre très rapidement. Merci de me dire se que vous en pensez sa fait toujours plaisirs.

**Disclamer : **tout les persos de Harry Potter sont a sont auteur je n'est le mérite que de vous donner une version alternative.

_Bonne lecture a tous et a bientôt._

Rien n'a jamais eu de valeurs à ces yeux, une vie difficile pour ceux trop différent. Il a du ce faire une place a l'époque ou le monde venait a peine de naitre, ou les sérieux périssait sous les coups traitre de ceux qui voulait toujours plus de puissance, un monde gangrener par des guerres intestines. C'est à cette époque que n'acquit la légende des reliques de la mort, mais pour l'enfant qui grandit en étant toujours plus silencieux, se retranchant derrière cet aspect détestable, personne n'ose l'approcher. Trop petit pour son âge il a déjà vu trop d'horreur.

Tant de haine, tant de peur, de colère, de tristesse, de dégout, ce monde pourrit il le changera il l'a promit.

Tous ces sentiments brulant dans un seul regard venu du fond des âges.

Un regard plein d'histoire, emprisonnait dans le désespoir de son possesseur.

Un regard plein de mémoire, qui a vu sa gloire arriver mais trop vite rejeter au rang de traite.

Vert émeraude aussi profond que la foret amazonienne , aussi tendre que l'herbe jeune d'une prairie cacher sous la carapace inébranlable aussi dur que la carapace d'un dragon, et l'intelligence des serpents.

Salazar Serpentards a vu a travers ces yeux bien plus de secret que la banque de gringotts.

Et aujourd'hui son regard c'est de nouveau ouvert sur l'horreur de la guerre, telle est le destin de celui qui a toujours eu comme destin de disparaitre pour sauver son peuple.

Le château de Pouddlard recèlent nombre de secret, Harry a déjà parcourut ces couloirs nombre de fois sans jamais se perdre, comme si se château n'avait jamais eu de secret, toujours attentif a ces souhaits lui offrant toujours plus de ces innombrables cachette favorite pour espionner sa Némésis.

Mais se soir Harry n'a plus envie de courir, araser par le poids pesant sur ses épaules, il pleure en silence, âpres tout le héros de tous ne peut se montrer que fort et puissant face a tout ceux qui se cache derrière lui. Même Hermione et Ron ont oublié qu'il était leur ami et pas seulement une arme juste bon a tuer pour eux, celui qui les effraye tant. Mais lui a ton seulement jamais penser a lui, la peur ne peut elle pas avoir d'emprise sur lui ? Tout parait simple, il attende tous de lui qu'il terrasse le plus puissant mage noir que le monde et connu et si il pouvait disparaitre avec lui sa arrangerais bon nombre de politicien corrompus. Comme il détesté se monde qui ne valait pas la peine. Combien de fois avait il déjà risquer sa vie ?

Quand il avait du en 1er année parcourir le foret interdite et affronter le spectre de son ennemis jurer en déjouant les tours d'un vieux sorcier fou.

Face au basilic, qu'il avait du se résoudre à tuer alors que c'était juste un animal blesser qui ne desesperait pas de retrouver son maitre. Enfouit au fond de la chambre des secret ou Harry avait tant de souvenir alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Avec Sirius que l'on prenait pour un meurtrier et qu'il n'avait pu réellement connaitre.

L'année suivante la roue du destin lui jouer encore un tour en l'inscrivant, sous les trait de Maugraye fol' œil, a participer a un tournoi truquer, qui avait vu la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort.

Et encore les pertes durant 5eme années s'accumuler avec la fin de son parrain qu'il avait trop peut connut mais qui lui manquer horriblement.

Pendant ces vacances qui verraient arriver ces 16 ans il avait gagné le droit de rester au château, tout comme Neville, Luna, blaise, Theo et Draco.

La cohabitation n'avait pas était facile les 1er semaines, mais le rapprochement de blaise et Neville, qui avait beaucoup changé, avait adoucit les relations, jusqu'à ce que tout les 6 finissent par partager le mémoire dortoir aménager par ces bons soins dans la salle sur demande.

Harry avait beaucoup rit des conversations de Luna et Theo qui niveau étrangeté s'accorder étrangement.

Les réactions naïves de Neville face a l'insistance du mulâtre de serpentards avait permis a Harry d'oublier pendant un temps que la guerre battait son plein la dehors, au delà des murs infranchissable de Pouddlard.

Quand a Draco, grand seigneur, il n'avait de cesse de le taquiner.

Les professeurs avait vu le changement s'opérer au sein de ce petit groupe hétéroclite, cela semblait les apaisés également, car lors de cette guerre c'est des liens soudés entre jeune sorcier qui permettrait de remporter cette guerre.

Toutes ces penser tourner dans la tète d'Harry, alors que son regards remplit de larmes se poser sur la lune en se 31 juillet il fut soudain pris d'un mal de tète fulgurant, s'écroulant a genoux ses mains fermement serer autour de sa tète, il avait l'impression qu'on lui mettant dans le crane des années d'histoire. sous l'afflues incommensurable de magie son corps changeât ses traits se fire plus fin , un visage au angle harmonieux sous une chevelure désormais longue , lisse et soyeuse , des épaules fines surmonter un buste désormais aussi pale que la lueur de la lune filtrant a travers la fenêtre , des hanches délicate , une chutes de reins qui ferait rougir de désir une ange surplombant des fesses rondes et fermes , et des jambes fuselés compléter se changement radical et alors que le monde arrêter de se bousculer dans sa tète Harry se redressa de son tout son mètre 74 et rouvrit ses yeux désormais rouge cercler de rouge .

Et alors qu'un regard de mercure se plongeait dans le siens, Harry fut envoyer dans ses souvenirs.

-je te jure serpentards que si tu ne descends pas immédiatement de ta cachette que je transformer pour de bon en un vulgaire tas répugnant et rampant. Vociféras dans le tout château le voix plus qu'excéder de godric griffondor , et alors qu'il ne cesser de marcher a grande enjamber dans les couloirs de Pouddlard transpirant de sa magie mêler a celle des autres fondateurs , un regard vert consteller de rouge suivait ces pas aussi silencieux que l'animal représentant sa maison .

-alors comme sa le grand godric, fils de sang pur pense pouvoir me donner des ordres ?

-enfin tu t'exprime sale serpent répugnant je vais t'apprendre à te jouer de moi.

- je ne vois pas se que j'ai fait pour que tu m'envoie toute te haine, sale petit aristo tout juste bon à obéir.

-fait attention a toi Salazar ne vas pas trop loin, tu oublie que j'ai droit de vie ou de mord sur toi, ne me pousse pas a bout. S'emportant le grand blond qui faisait désormais face au jeune sorcier qui sous ses paroles avait baissé les yeux, un voile de tristesse apparut dans ces yeux, intercepter par godric qui voulut s'approcher de celui qui était a son service, mais celui-ci recula précipitamment et entourant son corps fin d'une éventuelle attaque de l'homme puissant lui faisant face.

-que puis je pour vous paraitre agréable mon seigneur, réussit à articuler malgré lui Salazar rendu fébrile.

- Salazar … murmurant le prénom de celui-ci, godric fut interrompu un couple de femme s'approchant a grand pas vers eux.

-Salazar vas don remettre la grande salle comme nous l'avions mise, tu sais très bien que nous avons entendu ton argument, mes nous avons décidé a l'unanimité que nous séparions nos quatre maison, ce n'est pas discutable. s'exclama , de sa voie autoritaire la 1 er femmes , une sorcière plutôt jeune mais ayant un embonpoint prononcer au niveau de la poitrine , petit et au yeux marrons inquisiteurs , la 2 eme cacher derrière sa compagne adressa un sourire timide au jeune sorcier s'inclinant devant eux et s'en allant aussi rapidement que ces pieds le lui permettant sous le regard mercure et perçant de son maitre .

Rowena ne prêta pas attention au départ du jeune sous fifre de son ami d'enfance et s'adressa à lui de sa voix toujours autoritaire.

-Godric ton père a mis a ta disposition se sorcier prometteur mais la situation et inquiétante, sa magie et bien plus puissante que nous le pensions

- et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange déclara celui-ci de son ton froid et distant qu'il adresser a tout autre personne.

- eh bien se que Rowena veut dire, c'est que le château ne répond plus que faiblement a nos recommandation, Salazar modifie sans cesse le château qui se pli a tout ces souhaits, il aurait même crée une salle que personne d'autre ne pourrait ouvrir, la situation nous échappe et

-et ton père veut te voir au plus vite pour réparer les erreurs que tu as commises en laissant trop de liberté à ce vil serpent. Eructa la plus grande des deux femmes en coupant la parole à Olga.

- je vais donc de se pas voir mon père, mais je t'interdis Rowena ne serrais que de te montrer trop abusive envers lui, sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi-même, j'espère que tout et bien clair.

Et sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse de Rowena il s'éloigna digne et fière .si il avait prit le temps il aurait entendu les paroles médisantes de celle-ci

-ton attachement pour quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable que celui ressemblant tant a l'espace qui le caractérise, te coutera ta place et ton nom.

Plus loin dans la grande salle Salazar regarder impuissant la salle prendre la configuration souhaitait par ces ainés, assis sur la marche il voyait face a lui l'avenir de l'Angleterre sorcière se profilait et cela l'effraya bien plus que la promesse de mort de godric griffondor.

Au il avait peur de la mort bien plus que qui quonque pourrait le penser, il redoutait sans cesse le moment ou son corps serrait priver du souffle de la vie, mais se qui lui provoquer ses insomnies était l'idée que se jour la son esprit ne pourrait plus penser. Réfléchir et tout se qui le caractériser. Alors au cœur de la nuit il sa cacher et verser des larmes secrète à l' abri des regards et des préjugés. il avait trouver du réconfort auprès de son familier qui c'était glisser sur ces cuisses alors qu'une unique larme couler le long de sa joue intercepter par une langue mutine intercepter la traitresse en sifflant de tendre parole envers son amis .

L'avenir était écrit pour lui mais il espérait du fond de son cœur fragile que quelqu'un puisse le sauver lui, âpres tout c'est lui qui avait sauvé la communauté sorcière en prêtant serment a la famille griffondor et en soufflant l'idée d'un château pour éduquer tout les sorcier. N'avait t'il pas trouver l'endroit idéal et insuffler autant de magie dans ce lieu qui deviendrait mythique ? Alors pourquoi le destin ne le libérait il pas de ses chaines ?

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand godric rentra au château qui était désormais sa demeure. Son père l'avait mis au pied du mur, il n'avait plus le choix pourtant la lune en était témoin sa lui déchirer le cœur, alors qu'il s'approcher des appartements de celui qui bouleverser sa vie, depuis le premier jour ou ses yeux s'était poser sur lui. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliquer quand sa concerner celui qu'il avait apprit, les apparences à respecter.

Il ouvrit aussi doucement que possible la porte menant a la chambre de Salazar , il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal a trouver celui-ci car il ne supporter pas de dormir dans le noir , de nombreuses bougies bruler dans la pièce alors que grodric mis quelque minutes a trouver son brun dans le capharnaüm ambiant . Et quand il le trouva enfin son cœur se serra face a la vue du jeune homme a l'aspect oscillant entre l'homme et le serpent, des écailles recouvrait une parties de ses yeux ainsi que son bras droits et sans aucun doute des plaques d'écailles devait apparaitre sous les vêtements défraichit de celui-ci. Et même quand Salazar ouvrit ces yeux ces pupilles étaient celle d'un serpent. Cependant cela n'effraya pas le seigneur des lieux au contraire il avait l'habitude lorsque sal était effrayer il se refugier sous cette apparence, sa l'avait toujours protégé par le passer. Alors comprenant que Salazar ne le laisserait pas approcher si facilement, il s'agenouilla et s'adressa à lui en adoucissant ces traits et sa voie

Sal ? qu'est qui se passe ? Rowena a était encore plus dur que d'habitude ?

EN QUOI SA TE REGARDE, hurlât t'il a bout, de toute façon qu'es que sa peut bien te faire ? je ne sers qu'a exaucer vaut moindre désir. finit-il dans un murmure accabler par la propre force de ces propos.

Godric profita que celui-ci et baisser les yeux, pour s'approcher et finalement toucher du bout des doigts la peau écailleuse de Salazar.

Je t'en prie d'y moi ? supplia-t-il alors qu'enfin il croisait ces yeux devenant normal du sorcier face à lui.

Dit moi godric, je vais mourir ?

Quoi ? s'écria-t-il décontenancé.

Je le savais, tout le monde a peur de moi, je le sais personne ne voudra jamais que je vie, surtout que je suis trop puissant et … ET … personne ne pourras jamais m'aim …

Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux bras possessif se refermer autour de son corps frêle, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit que le cocon qui le protéger n'était autre que godric qui le serrer a l'en étouffer contre son cœur

Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne permettrais que quelqu'un d'autre ne t'aime, et se soir je vais te montrer sal, ce que sa veut dire.

Et à peine cette phrase murmurait que godric colla ses lèvres contre celle de son amant. D'un simple effleurement, le baisser se fit plus pressent quand godric caressa de sa langue la lèvre tendre et froide de son grand amour. celui-ci ne mit que quelque minute a accorder la passage a cette langue inquisitrice qui enflamma tout sur son passage , forte et possessive comme son sorcier elle réclamait les territoires inviolé , demandant la soumission de sa jumelle qui bientôt ne lutta plus et accepta la totale domination de sa consœur , tandis que son sorcier se laissait coucher sur le sol recouvert t d'un tapis épais face a la cheminer , son corps fin et fragile recouvert par celui de son unique amant .

Les mains de godric se firent une devoir de découvrir chaque parti du corps si tentant de sa moitie , qui bientôt se retrouva nu , se tortillant allégrement sous la langue mutine se frayant un passage du lobe de son oreille si sensible au creux du cou gracile qui fut attaquer et mordu sous la force du désir du sorcier ne se retenant plus face au gémissements indesant émis par Salazar , rendu fébrile .

Les mains et la bouche de son tendre dominant était partout ne lui laissant que peut de répit. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il rester a sal il déshabilla le grand blond d'un informulé. Il ne regretta point son impulsivité quand enfin leurs deux virilité tendus et douloureuse entrére enfin en contact. Salazar esquissa un sourire satisfait quand il entendit le grondement rauque de godric, il se mit alors à onduler tel un serpent, écartant ses cuisses pour que godric se glisse entre elle, les écartant un peu plus pour que son sexe gonflé se frotte indécemment entre les globes de chaires cachant l'intimité tant convoités.

Godric décidément bien trop presser décida de se glissa jusqu'à la hampe dresser de son vil serpent qui ne cessait de l'aguicher et sans préambule prit en bouche son membre gorger de sang. Faisant des mouvements de va et vient il enserra la base du membre avec une de ses mains pour faire perdre la tète a l'homme se soumettant ces tortures.

Pendant se temps il passa un doigt prés de l'intimité de Salazar et le pénétra doucement, pour ne pas le blesser.

Salazar ne ressenti qu'un léger gène son esprit accaparait par les tendres attentions buccales. Les deux autres doigts de Salazar le firent légèrement siffler mais bientôt il se déhanchât de lui-même sur les doigts de son amant qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps abandonnant la hampe dresser et sortant ces doigt de l'intimité de Salazar il remonta face a celui-ci plongea ces yeux dans les siens et pénétra enfin dans le corps de son âmes sœur. La magie de godric pénétra en même temps que son membre le corps de Salazar l'empêchant de ressentir la moindre douleur alors délicatement il ondula le bassin incitant, son griffon à bouger, la danse entre leurs deux corps débuta enfin, d'abord lente et sensuelle et une fois que le dominant eu trouvé la prostate du corps gémissant sous lui, il l'attaqua sans répit sous des coups de butoirs puissant. Le dominé avait entouré le corps de son amant de ses jambes griffant le dos puissant, pendant que l'autre mordait son cou offert.

Et au moment ou tout deux se libérés godric en Salazar et celui-ci entre leurs deux corps leurs magie fusionna en mm temps que le nom des deux amants fut hurler dans la nuit. Il était liées désormais et rien n'y personne ne changerais cela.

Ils refirent l'amour cette nuit la et a l'aube alors que godric voyait Salazar dormir entourés dans l'étau de ses bras il n'avait plus le choix, il invoqua une dague au couleur de sa famille et alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre Salazar ouvrit ses yeux

Fait le godric, n'hésite pas c'est ton devoir.

Pourquoi te résous-tu ainsi mon amour ?

Parsqu'un jour nos esprits se retrouverons, d'égal a égal et se jour la plus rien ne nous sépareras.

ET alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue Salazar émit son dernier souffle de vie, alors que l'éclat doré d'une dague avait percé son cœur.

Apres l'enterrement de Salazar le château n'accorda plus un seul mot à ceux qui l'avait cofondé, tout come godric qui ne fut plus jamais la même, froide et distante personne ne put plus approcher la carapace du grand sorcier.

Les siècles se succédèrent et plus jamais le regard mercure de godric griffondor ne croisa le vert émeraude de Salazar serpentards.

Jusqu'à se soir du 31 juillet, Draco se dresser conquérant face a Harry.

Enfin il était en face l'un de l'autre, le destin ne déciderait plus pour eux et alors qu'une larme coula sur la joue de Harry, mes lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur celle qu'il avait tant désiré.

Depuis tant de siècle, l'espoir renaissait.

Leur histoire et sur le point d'être écrite mais ceci et une autre histoire . . .

_**Fin**_

Merci a tous eux qui vont me lire, merci de me laisser vos remarque une toute petit reviews s'il vous plait et remercier le travail de ma cousine beta lectrice a qui je donne beaucoup de travail.


End file.
